The present invention relates to a device for golf practicing and, more particularly, to a golf practicing device designed for use by a golfer by mounting it on his head when the golfer trains himself in hitting a golf ball with a golf club and which permits constantly accurate hitting of the ball in the practice of hitting, thus serving for the improvement of the golfer's hitting skill.
Hitherto, various kinds of devices have been known which are intended for use in golf practicing. However, these devices are merely of the type useful for measuring the meet position of the golf ball relative to the golf club and/or the force of drive given to the ball in attempts to enhance the straightforwardness and/or distance of shot travel, or for measuring the velocity of movement of the golf club at the head thereof when it is swung; and none of them are designed to permit accurate hitting of the golf ball. Therefore, these conventional devices are not very useful for improvement of the golfing skill.